forumroleplay_star_empires_futuristic_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
I.D.R (Intelligent Domain Republic)
I.D.R (Intelligent Domain Republic) I.D.R is a human species nation that are independant before EA came to power. Before the rising of EA, I.D.R are pretty called them WUE (World United Earth) that launched a space-colonized program known as "Alpha Centurian Program" using modenized/medium tech of sustain-static fluid to prevent the colonists from growing to their old age while having bunch of supplies in further for colonization. World United Earth are wishes to send their small group of colonists to achieved by colonizing another planet from afar. However, most of their launches are succeed but failed to relay communicate with the spaceships/rockets causing most of their rocket-work "gone missing" in space. This is due to lack of communication's wireless technology to relaying their ships and coordinates. Still, Only two rockets are manage from crash-landing at damp-dry desert planet known as Austrasburg (which is the old I.D.R city's capital). Other rockets are either malfunctioned or their ships are destroyed from unknown circumstances. Unfortunately, their timeline was unknown and the biggest mysteries about I.D.R's first colonization. This is a fine example of their first launch from WUE (After UN, united nations) and this is the near-marked end of world war 3 by achieving space victory: Technology I.D.R Technology are mostly relays on economy and sub-biological technology which unlike EA counterparts where they focus on energy and few high-modern technology. Due to their the downer-side of technology compare to all other nations, they still focusing on balancing their economy and their strong morale which is greatly affected I.D.R a lot more than any other nations. Unique technology that have been completed: - Physical RADAR Known as Physic Radar. It is very known uses of strange motion sensors that isn't created by I.D.R scientists and researchers. But they are created by candidates of X government during general election of their time. Physic Radar can detected strange movements which any stealth ships that comes in range and cannot bypass those movement sensors via hacking or logistic use of their technology (they can't see it but they can "sense it"). However, this technology downside are able to trace unwanted movements like asteroids and space garbages which causes their detection to be confused. - Physical Amplificator Known as Physic Amplifier. This strange machine that are created by mad scientist in early stage of I.D.R nation at their old home sector. The purpose of this machine are able to control few hundred thousand more broodmind drones that B.H.E.S cannot handle more of their system and improve Physic Radar detection range. Physic Amplifier also act as relays like a broodmind's attractive beacon to the invasion they specific. However, the governor doesn't approved to send superweapons to his enemies (No Superweapon Rules). This would torn I.D.R diplomacy to all other nations greatly affected if the "No Superweapon Rules" abolished. Characters of I.D.R Governor Governor are a one of I.D.R's most-known characters in Star Empire's history. He is controlling the entire nation right after their former old leader "Premier" died in unknown causes. Governor was once a production and cities managament officer and a former advisor of Premier. He is very loyal and the second highest ranking in People's League Conferences. He is also achieve some medals from CDE-I.D.R Diplomatic Conflict War during their guerilla forces against the I.D.R resistances at their old home sectors. Still, he is somewhat quite selfish when sending numerous of reinforcements to their Co-Military Officer (Prime General) during the near-invincible Bio-ships against all other nations like a barbaric attempt and during Enkida Rebellion War. But, he is still quite popular among all I.D.R citizens calling him the "Last Memorial Of Premier". Prime General He is the one of I.D.R's most-known characters in Star Empire's history. He is commanding some large forces and fleets than Minister of Defences. He is similar loyal like a Governor and he is the only one who achieve a rare medal during CDE-I.D.R Diplomatic Conflict War against the CDE guerilla troops in the order of Premier. Most resistances are willing to join in Prime General's sub division due to their very high morale compare to all other small officers in certain missions. However, he is quite a wreaker when comes to fight. Luckily, their officers can do a few strategy and trying to do in very effective way during in warfare. Comm Officer Comm Officer are the one of Prime General's Officers during in transmission. He is in charge of all communications and detections in their capital ship. Logistic Officer Logistic Officer are the one of Prime General's Officers during in transmission. He is a tactical and strategist officer who will plan out for proper effective invasion all the way to support attacks. Unknown Scientist Unknown Scientist are one of the encounter from I.D.R history. It is somewhat unknown to their species, gender or even his/her nation that are living. He was talking about a theory about Korpulans, Archangel and Broodmind have similar DNA and they are coming somewhere much more sentient based species than all other three. But, the Governor doesn't like the idea to find out Korpulans are just a child of somewhere unknown like a clone. So, he is rejected this theory. However, only a few researchers of I.D.R are willing to find out the truth behind Korpulans in their long ancient history. In other history, Unknown Scientist has plot sinister to the I.D.R government, mind controlling them greatly. As in Page 85, the unknown scientist are somewhat have become a leader of renegades and diplomacy with Prime General for peace and planet takeover for aiding, resource management and technology. This evidences are still unknown. Ground Forces Lieutenant Ground Forces Lieutenant are one of Prime General's high ranking marines. They are gathering infomation about the warfare and controlling the ground force's companies. Only seen in Enkida Rebellion War. Commando Squadrons Commando Squadrons are one of Prime General's secret agents and a special operation units. They are handling all those strange reports during in infiltration and even on sabotage missions. Only seen in I.D.R Renegade War. Economy I.D.R economy are somewhere similar to EA (but much more stable economy). There isn't much to explained those parts. They uses their type currency of I.D.R nation was known as Domain Dollars. Politics I.D.R Government are come split into two. One for controlling the cities/planets and one in control of the government. But in general, government are the highest in control of I.D.R than controlling cities and planets. - People's League Conference This type of government consists of ministers, officers and supporters. When officer died or retired, 1 of thousands supporters will be chosen to replaced by electing them at minor election event. Even all I.D.R nation's officers died, tons of supporters still willing to take their places. As for ministers, this is a first/second highest ranking in People's League Conference. Ministers would taking care most parts in I.D.R nation. If died or retired, they would be able to go in major election event. Only officers are able to attend as candidates. - I.D.R Government This type of government consists of one leader and few advisors only. Current leader are controlled by a governor but no advisors due to I.D.R citizens at People's League Conference refused to start another general election so early. After I.D.R Renegade's Four-Around Wars, Prime General have been given a new title as an advisor. So, the governor has one eventually. I.D.R past leaders: First Leader: Prime Minister Second Leader: Premier Third Leader: Governor Currently, they are now in favor of "Socialism". I.D.R Planets and Colonization New Home Sectors (Far) - Breezefied (Snowy and icy planet, current city's capital) - Red Burnado (Volcanic active planet and very high heat, industrial planet, now owned by Renegades.) - Sal-Karistra (I.D.R Freedom State of Korpulans, main food production) - Deirtle II (Rich mineral planet, I.D.R's commercial planet.) - Weithes (I.D.R another industrial planet) - Sa'ia Asb-Jurinas (I.D.R Freedom State of Korpulans, their industrial planet) - Comfurnai (I.D.R Resident Planet) - Minery 19th (Small industrial but big mining planet) - Qamavis (Another industrial planet) - Emirates Dallon (Another resident planet along with its fortresses) I.D.R Genesis Universe - T.P 1 - Bluegreen - T.P 5 - T.P 8 - T.P 23 - T.P 29 - Military Sector 1 Old Home Sectors (Abandoned) - Austrasburg (Desert planet and this was their capital in long ago) - Geinmanst (Dark planet and cold, this was their industrial and mining planet in long ago which is exhausted) - Unminan (Very blue and mystic planet, this was their commercial planet in long ago) - Whagsme (Dune like planet but has rich soil, this was their oversea and trading planet in long ago) Military In general, I.D.R military is the one of the most weakest from all other fractions. However, it has the highest number of infantries and disipline pilots as balancing from their weak forces. Their economy isn't strong enough to create a lot of heavy warships or even capital ships. But, it will be enough to build a lot of planes and support spaceships mostly used in wars. Also, they have a special cruisers which are able to handle a lot of planes while able to fire their powerful primary weapons, making them much uniqueness and their own nation's traits. SpaceShips: This is the list of all spaceship's classes were used in I.D.R Military: Small Ships, Fighters & Bombers: '(Small scale sized ships are the most widely used on I.D.R, using them as patrols and invasions. Few squadrons aren't a big threat for big starships. However, very fast outnumbering swarmers of those planes will be able to take down most of their fleets when they are only using their primary weapons. Big huge weapon doesn't means it is the ultimate weapon to destroy the masses of fighters and bombers that are going circles around your ship (aka hopeless. They are fast, small, and fragile would outrun enemy ships with their huge numbers scattering all over the place.). - Tessmarie 142 (Fighter-Bomber) - Tessmarie 188 (Fighter-Bomber) - Tessmarine 201-P (Interceptor) - Guvearni H22 (Fighter) - YCFE 177N (Fighter) - Guvearni H22-i (Interceptor) - Guvearni H24 (Fighter-Bomber) - YCFE 224GI (Bomber) - YCFE 244GIII (Bomber) - FeH G11 (Fighter-Bomber) - FeH G20 Mod-R2 (Interceptor) - FeH H7-Gi (Special Bomber) - Massfightori S (Fighter-Bomber) - Massfightori LvG8 (Fighter) - Massfightori Vx (Special Bomber) - Massfightori Vz (Interceptor) - Desertry C Class (Small Ship) - Lasmhrie Class (Small Ship) - Object H10 Class (Small Ship) - Object H18 Class (Small Ship) - Object H23 Class (Small Ship) - Object Gs3 Class (Small Ship) - Levitatoric Class (Transport Ship) '''Light Cruisers & Cruisers: '(Low class cruisers aren't very common use in I.D.R. However, their doctrine of this ship types are very high. Like Hybrid Cruiser which are able to carry a lot of planes while heavily used on primary weapons. It would made a good support ships in those type of class.) - Zsateran Class (Light Cruiser) - Ustania H27 Class (Light Cruiser) - Ustania H33 Class (Light Cruiser) - BvC Coverntav Class (Light Cruiser) - Reanterivator Class (Light Cruiser) - X Project Class (Cruiser Class) - Vz Project Class (Cruiser Class) - UcZ Project Class (Cruiser Class) - Cv Project Class (Hybrid Gunship Class) - R4 Project Class (Hybrid Gunship Class) - Helios 17GN Class (Defender/Engineer Ship) 'Capital Ships & Pocket Sized Ships: '(Capital ships and pocket sized ships are not worthy in favour for fighters and bombers (Except carriers, the most requirement for an invasion by sending planes). However, they are infamous of their architectural design. Capital Ships are mostly used on higher tier officers and even Prime General has one of that kind. Pocket sized ships are very well armoured and powerful at medium range in quick salvos (Fire fast and Reload fast) including with their anti-light armoured weapons (used to against planes and light ships) , acting as anti medium class ships. But, those ships are very slow, bulky shape and very expensive to build one making I.D.R economy would suffer causes unworthy to against long range ships.) - Loyal T-Daser I Class (Pocket Heavy Cruiser) - Loyal T-Daser III Class (Pocket Heavy Cruiser) - Loyal F-Hiats Class (Heavy Cruiser) - Domaniaum Class (Pocket Battleship) - Vetverio C-140 Class (Carrier) - ES Project Class (Carrier) - G3 Project Class (Carrier) - Hv4 Project Class (Carrier) - UTC Giama Class (Heavy Hybrid Class) 'Prototype Ships: '(Prototype Ships are the only ships that won't take action in warfare or even notice in defences. However, only in use for testing before official mass production has begun building this expensive project. It is also I.D.R superweapon ship in this catagory.) - B.H.E.S (Broodmind Hive Emulator Ship) - Impernative Class (Battleship-Carrier Hybrid) - Unnamed BattleCarrier Model 2 (Battleship-Carrier Hybrid) Base Defences: Base Defences from I.D.R has a lot of potential on using artilleries and heavy gun positions at their home sectors. Sometimes, even the lighest one can take a lot of differences in battle. For example, Quad Cannon positions can shred enemy infantries in quick flaking fire. Grand Cannons can be use as defensive platforms to keep away most enemies like heavy armoured units and even cruisers at upgraded version. - Quad Cannonade 8PgZT (Light Anti Infantry & Anti Aircraft Gun) Desc: Quad Cannonade is the cheap shredding weapon that are really well against infantries in large forces using rapid raining shelling guns. Armed with four Pwp-Dr Prototype IVs. It is also take down light skinned armour units as well. - Grand Cannon SlG-1 Desc: First level of their bombardment static support cannon. Able to take down group of light-medium armoured units in long range with HE explosive shells and Chemical Shells. However, those weapon are ineffective against anything that are very near to it's position. - Grand Cannon SlG-H7 Desc: Improvised version of bombardment static support cannon. Able to blast medium armoured units even with squad of heavy units. Their range are much longer and powerful than SlG-1. Still, they won't able to fire anything that close to it's gun position and longer reload rate than his brother. - Prism Tower Desc: This is one of the earliest weapon used in I.D.R, first model will be highly gathering at sunlight and fire in spread burst. Current model are now relays on Prism Energiser to gather a full power to attack any foe in the way after a new colonization. It is very deadly on infantry and armoured units. However, they won't able to shoot down aircraft and very slow to fire. - UV Sentry Position Desc: They fire a multi-short of Ultra Violet bursts against air-raids. It is powerful enough to torn a medium armoured plating in the process. However, they are ineffective against ground units due lack of multi-purposing weapon. - Syediltz XI-G Anti Mechanized Position This is a base defence version of anti-armoured gun. It is large and fire very slow powerful shots on heavy armoured units. I.D.R of those weapons is currently known as Anti-Mech Destroyers. This sort of branch name right after CDE mech (Titan) freighted crates filled with resources on I.D.R old city's capital. - Orbital Cannon (Prototype 1) I.D.R's first super ranged defensive cannons have been ever made in the war. Locate in Orbital Platform at I.D.R home capital planet. Their range are far enough to hit anything from outside home sectors with dramatic piercing weapon. However, due to huge cannons and very expensive. Orbital Cannons turret rotation are very slow, reloading those beast are pain for the whole crew but at least they have autoloaders and firing at insane range take a long time to hit them depending on how far does an enemy's target location. One fatal blow at the average strong shield would fused everything half of their shield's energy. The only two weakness of Orbital Cannons are very poor to against most speedy ships and destroying their "Cold Fusion" generators would eventually disable them. Since, Orbital's generators are very exposed at certain points of I.D.R Orbital Platform. Base Structures During in War: - I.D.R Command Base I.D.R primary base operations when begin of their campaign. Unlike most other fraction's bases, I.D.R cannot build more than a single Command Base when spreading their borders further. When I.D.R military needs to build a forward Command Base, it would instead building a Field HQ as their secondary base which it is similar like Command Base. But, smaller and cheaper. - I.D.R Field Headquarters To spread further in their combat and territory captures, I.D.R would need to build a Field HQ in order to expand their military operations. I.D.R Field HQ are also acting like an outpost and a forward position. Everything look similar like I.D.R Command Base at it's descriptions. Required: Command Base. - I.D.R Reactor Simple power sources from the war, fuel with safe-use of radiation elements. Required: Command Base - I.D.R Bunker-Barrack I.D.R Barracks does not built like all other fractions, they are built started with their own underground barrack. This building comes with a bunker on surface, so it can protect from enemies by garrision with I.D.R/Allies soldiers. Train I.D.R Infantries. Required: Reactor. - I.D.R Tiberium Plantator I.D.R's expensive tiberium refinery. Unfortunately, it doesn't comes free with Havesters. Instead, they have their own breeding ground for tiberium to grow thanks to biological technology breakthrough. It would generate 100 credits every 4 seconds by itself and not to worry about havester's explosion crisis. Required: Reactor. - I.D.R War Factory I.D.R Vehicle Assembly Factory, nothing too special about it. Producing I.D.R Vehicles. Required: Barrack. - I.D.R Fighter Bay This airfield can only holds 2 planes. Nothing so special but it is much downer than every other fractions. However I.D.R great disipline pilots would negate that. Produce I.D.R Aircrafts. Required: War Factory. - I.D.R Technological Centre Accessed to Medium Level of I.D.R technology structures and units. Able to research weaponries and improvements. Required: Bunker-Barrack and War Factory. - I.D.R Propaganda Tower One of their unusual towers. Provide Radar, able to sense enemy's movement and give morale power to I.D.R army when in effect of the area. Required: Technological Centre - I.D.R Purificator I.D.R tiberium high efficient refinery, give all tiberium building producers an additional 50% more credits. Required: Technological Centre - I.D.R Nuclear-Fission Reactor The most dangerous and the most power provider in the warfare. It is enough to fuel a whole I.D.R city. Upon destroyed, causing nuclear explosion to all nearby structures. Required: Technological Centre. - Galaxy-Net Centre I.D.R Most Powerful Radar ever they had. Able accessed to High Level of I.D.R technology structures and units. Garrison with hackers would automatically start making money out from the super-net. Each hacker produce 5 credits every 2 seconds. Required: Technological Centre - Intoxical Stormator (Superweapon) The superweapon for I.D.R. Launch a barrage of radiate-all-power-toxic-chemical missiles to enemy base (Biological Missile Storm). Causing with corrosions, melting, damage and possible destroyed. Required: Technological Centre and Galaxy-Net Centre. - Propaganda Oversirelative (Minor Superweapon) Fire a sound wave of the "subliminal message" at the enemy. Causing morale losses and and reduced their potential to fight while I.D.R army gain morale and brutal advantage over their enemy when in effect of that area. Required: Technological Centre, Propaganda Tower and Galaxy-Net Centre. Infantries: I.D.R infantries are always have the weak technology on weapons and equipments. They are trained to use hard-pierce weapons like bolt action rifles, snipers and semi-rifles. However, they are rare to armed with energy weapons and they do not wear armoured suits like all other fractions do. Still, I.D.R infantries are the most cheapest to train among all other fractions in Star Empires. Also, I.D.R are a one of the nations that have the most soldiers in service. - Resistances Desc: I.D.R most common infantry that encounters through most battles. Those out-numbering hordes are armed with outdated weapons and equipments. Due to cheap costs and double recruitment rate because of high morale. It is easy to dispatch in battles and able to inflate a lot of gaps in I.D.R military. However, those brave soldiers are poorly trained, limited to use bolt action rifles & machine guns, weak secondary weapons like grenades and they doesn't wear armoured space/cyber suits like all other fractions do to them in battles. In battle, to balancing from their weak weapons. They gain horde bonuses when they are packed with soldiers (making them tough in groups). So, they aren't "uber weak" soldiers that died from easy picking. They are horde aggression infantries that tears your ranks if your troops are unprepared. Resistances are have similar statistic of a rebel soldiers. Since, they can hide behind bushes & buildings, able to perform sabotage and ambush attacks but in less effective way. - Regular Infantry Section Desc: This is I.D.R average infantry in the war. Just like resistances, they won't armed any stronger weapons or even wear armoured suits. However, they are armed with assault rifles and possible armed with stronger semi rifles. Their equipments are much better than resistances like sub machine guns or time bombs. Regular Sections are not the same way as like the resistances. They are only mostly do on assault and guerilla warfare. But, those infantry are much harder to trained than resistances and won't uses a lot in most hard battles. - Sharpshooter (Aka sniper) Desc: I.D.R long range weapon support soldier. Those well trained soldiers are armed with Prism Rifle attachment with scope. Their equipment are very limited but those primary weapon are deadly when used correctly. Scoped Prism Rifle ammunitions are much different from other fractions. They uses sun-rays as ammunitions. Upon hitting the enemy with a headshot and still not dead, those enemy who hit by I.D.R Sharpshooter would blind them for few seconds even with sun-proof helmets that you were using. Luckily for you, they are very rare in most battles, hard to train one and those weapon are very ineffective during ecilspe and even blocked a whole sun. But, Prism Rifles and even Prism Towers are very deadly on infantries and on armoured vehicles. So, if you get shot one by those buggers, your entire squad would be destroyed by now. - Commando Desc: I.D.R's most well trained infantry and a rambo spy in the war. They are much brutal and difficult to kill since they are trained to dodge bullets and "six sense" from their own enemies. Still, it is the most difficult to train and of course they need to have a lot of sensing/tactic trainings come through to became officially a commando. Only 80 Commandos are officially trained and ready in combat since of their hard trainings. More than 400,000 soldiers are failed to become one due to poor performances. - Anti Armour Gunner Desc: This is the only Anti-Tank soldiers that are created by I.D.R since they do not have enough economy power to keep it effective. With large weapon like this, it would required a team to do more easily. The gunner are armed with AT-22 Anti Tank Rifle. This weapon are able to pierce armoured units in good rate of fire. However, those weapon are poor explosive power and terrible big for an average bazooka. Still, this weapon are able to do ambush at certain terrains making it effective for suprise-defensive attack. '''More to come. by alfieq